


Meet the Family

by otherrealmwriter



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28328799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otherrealmwriter/pseuds/otherrealmwriter
Summary: It started one Christmas when Francis and Arthur reach out to their sons before Ivan takes Alfred to meet his sisters over New Year's. Meeting the family can be quite a discovery, especially when you haven't talked to each other in awhile. RusAme, FrUK and PruCan
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia), Canada/Prussia (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia)
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

I don't own Hetalia okay? I had this idea after seeing some pictures online and wanted to make it Christmasy. So anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

It was about two weeks before Christmas and Alfred was looking at the ceiling of his and Ivan's apartment with a sigh. They hadn't had anything really planned as they had agreed to head to Russia for the new year so Ivan could celebrate the Russian holidays with his sisters he had not seen in a long time. For the past few years, he hadn't spent much time with the rest of his family as they were off doing other things. His brother didn't talk much about what he was doing or who he was with at the time, spent a lot of it as he said, "traveling" and his fathers had finally be able to retire and they had often spent the winters traveling this time of year often to the Caribbean. Thinking of just what the Russian winters would be like, bracing for the cold, despite Ivan having to keep telling him that it wasn't as cold as he thought. This often was met with a curt, "What you and I think of as 'cold' are two different things." There was a point to this, and the same was often said in reverse in the summer. What Ivan thought as excruciating was what Alfred thought was great.

He sighed, nervous about the upcoming plans having never met Ivan's sisters before and was told they were 'delightful people' and not much else. He had seen their pictures, his older sister Katyusha seemed cheery and amicable but it was his younger sister Natalya who, even in a dedicated family portrait, had the face of an angry sourpuss and Ivan had said that she was rather clingy. This did nothing to ease Alfred's concerns as he knew Ivan to downplay things about his sisters. From the phone call he had overheard with them when he planned the trip and told them he was going to introduce them to him, Ivan's descriptions were rather generous. At this his phone rang and he picked it up seeing it was his dad. "Oh hello Alfred, I wanted to ask you and yours to Christmas this year."

"Oh yeah?" Alfred said.

"Who is it my love?" Ivan said as he walked past Alfred on the phone. He whispered 'my dad' to him and turned back to the phone.

"Is that the Ivan you told me so much about? I should like to meet him someday."

"You will." Alfred said, wanting to put it off. He knew how his parents were and did not want to have them fighting over trivial things with Ivan around.

"Well your brother will finally be around and bringing the person he is with and I figured you could come as well. I know he has missed talking to you."

"Well I..." Alfred said "You see we..."

"Will be there." Ivan said as he took the phone and hung up for Alfred.

"Just why did you agree to that? Alfred said. "You know we're flying into Moscow just a few days after Christmas."

"Da." Ivan nodded. "And while you are meeting my sisters, I think it is far time I met your fathers, despite how many misgivings you have about it. Do you not think I had misgivings about you meeting my sisters?"

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." Alfred began, not certain how to answer that.

"Well I had them. Nothing on you Fredka, as I could never be ashamed of you, but because of how they are. In case you could not tell, I was being rather generous with how I described them." Alfred sniggered as he had figured that out from the start, "Laugh all you like but you do the same with your fathers. If we want to be serious, I think it is time we made our families aware of the fact the other exists."

"Yeah, you may be right..." Alfred said.

And that was how he and Ivan ended up at his parents' house for Christmas. And this Christmas had been one of a lot of stress. Having not really talked to his brother much in a few years, this was the year that Matthew did show up. With his husband. An albino German a few years older than him who while working as engineering professor for an online university, was guitarist for a German death metal band. And Matthew was their agent/roadie. The first shock was not that Matthew had a boyfriend, it was that he had dyed his hair black to match the band's motif, as he claimed. All Alfred could say was "Well they can tell us apart now..."

"Ah, this must be the Ivan I have heard so much about!" Matthew said as Ivan walked in the door behind Alfred.

"Fredka told me his brother looked almost exactly like him, I have seen a few pictures he has shown me of you." Ivan said staring at the hair. "I do not mean to seem rude, but I do not think black is your color."

"Nein mein Ahornliebhaber" A tall albino man came behind him. " I think black suits you much better than you think." Gilbert turned to face Alfred and Ivan. He knew that Matthew was seeing an interesting combination of engineering professor/ death metal guitarist but it wouldn't seem that he was that way unless one noticed the combat boots and black nail polish. Alfred looked Gilbert up and down appraising the look of the man. He wore black dress pants, a white dress shirt and black tie with a red and black sweater vest with a German Iron Cross hanging down from a necklace. "Are you not going to introduce me to your Bruder und sein Freund" Matthew blushed. "You know I will say nothing of his orientation. My own brother is in a very loving yet stiff relationship with some Italian guy. You met Ludwig and Feli."

"Yeah yeah," Matthew said. "This is..." he began when Gilbert rolled his eyes growing impatient. "Gilbert Beilschmidt. Currently an engineering professor in the online department for the state university but academia is losing a lot of luster. So while it does pay well, I am trying to make it big with my band. And if it fails," Gilbert shrugged. "It does provide a fallback."

"Very prudent of you." Ivan said looking at Alfred for some sort of clue. Alfred shrugged as he was not expecting this out of his brother himself. He had told him that Matthew was always very quiet. Gilbert did not seem like a man Matthew would have ever found himself with.

"Never hurts to have a back up plan." Gilbert said. "But the way my der Gatte keeps arranging things and setting things up, I may be able to say Verpiss dich to the university."

"Sounds like fun..."Alfred said, surprised about what his brother had gotten into.

"Look at their left hands..." Ivan whispered...

"What am I looking at?" Alfred whispered back as the two followed his brother and his lover back to the living room where they sat down.

"My German is a little rusty, but seeing those rings led me to think those two are married." Ivan whispered as Alfred stopped and stared around the room. Matthew was sitting in Gilbert's lap watching the television and indeed there was a matching set of rings on their fingers.

"You have got to be kidding me..." Alfred said.

"I do not kid about things like that Fredka..." Ivan said.

Alfred flopped down onto the couch. He didn't know quite how to address this theory, so he just beat around the bush. "So ummmmm... where are Dad and Papa?"

"In the kitchen." Matthew pointed. "Want me to get them?"

"Ummmmm..." With this Matthew got up and headed into the kitchen where bickering between Arthur and Francis was heard about how to just prepare Christmas dinner right was heard when it stopped and the older men came into the living room.

"Boys! So nice to see all of you. And your lovers too. Pleasure." Arthur said as he shook both Ivan and Gilbert's hands. "Alfred, Matthew, I swear I don't hear enough from you boys anymore."

"Yeah..." Alfred said, amazed at the situation.

"Just so busy with work is all..." Matthew said.

"Cut the crap boys." Arthur said. "Your Papa and I have not heard much from either of you and I want to know what happened the past year while that Frog that your papa is makes Christmas dinner. We'll start with you." He said pointing at Matthew when Francis came in.

"Oh 'ello boys! The turkey will be a little while and your dad is right. I worry about you so much. Especially you Matthieu I would have asked earlier about that hair..." Francis said as he sat down next to Arthur.

"Ummmmmmm..." Matthew said blushing. "Well this is...oh where to start..."

"Don't fret Matt. I can handle my Schwiegervater." Gilbert said. "I am Gilbert Beilschmidt. Matthew's husband. You must be the Dad and Papa he's told me so much about."

"Husband?" Arthur said. "You got married and didn't tell anyone!"

"Uhhhhhhhhh...surprise..." Matthew blushed.

"Sacre bleu..." Francis fainted onto the floor.

Translation guide:

(obtained via Google Translate)

Nein mein Ahornliebhaber-German-No my maple lover

Bruder und sein Freund- German-brother and his boyfriend

der Gatte-German-Husband

Verpiss dich- German- Fuck off

Schwiegervater-German-Father in law

I wanted to make this a Christmas Oneshot but I don't think I can do that. This will however be a short story done for laughs. There won't be a lot of chapters and like I said, mainly done for laughs. I saw a pic that made me think of "Meet the Parents RusAme" and started from there and it became this. So updates, no promises on how fast but this will be a romantic comedy thing. So anyway, remember to read, well you just did and to review. Ciao for now,

otherrealmwriter

aka

Realm.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Hetalia okay? This is just a fun fic I have written and I am glad it’s getting likes already. All this is mostly for ‘teh lulz’ so don’t take this too seriously. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

Matthew fidgeted on Gilbert’s lap as his dad, his papa, who had just awoken back up from his fainting spell, his brother and his brother’s boyfriend all stared at him. Gilbert didn’t seem to mind this and laughed. He nudged the black haired young man and motioned at his family. “Mattie, don’t worry, tell your family about it.” 

“Okay.” Mattie looked up and looked around. “You won’t judge me, will you?”

“No. We are disappointed you haven’t told us anything so far, but I will hear you out. Francis, Alfred, Ivan?” Arthur said as he motioned to the others who nodded in agreement. 

“Okay......” Matthew began. This is something they would have expected out of Alfred more than me, but hey, if Gilbert has my back, then I should explain. He looked to Gilbert who was smiling and acting far too casual for his liking for the meeting of all his in-laws. 

“Oh do not fret Mattie boy, you can meet Luddy and Feli later on. Trust me, your family isn’t a fraction a crazy as they are.” Gilbert said as he saw Arthur’s look of indignation. “Relax, I don’t mean you are crazy and if you met my brother and his lover, you’d agree with me.”

“If you say so Gil....” Matthew said. “Well I was having a bad time at college. Just couldn’t get into my studies. He was visiting the college I was at talking with some of the professors there how to teach engineering in online programs and came up to me talking. Actually said that sometimes college isn’t for everyone. I then saw one of his concerts at a local cafe and then well, hee hee....”

“One thing led to another back to my place and Mattie never left my side.” Gilbert said.

“Okay there’s a lot there I don’t like. You dropping out of college Matthew and ‘one thing led to another’ I would never expect you to go so far when you just met someone.” Arthur said as he looked over at Gilbert. “Especially like Mr. Beilschmidt here....”

“Oh relax Iggy,” Gilbert said as he placed his feet on the coffee table. We used protection and even if we didn’t, I’m clean. And you’re going to have to be more specific on which Mr. Beilschmidt you refer to.”

“YOU TOOK HIS NAME!” Arthur yelled looking at Matthew who buried his face in Gilbert’s chest. 

“Surprise…..” Matthew said.

“That’s about as big a surprise as your dyed hair son….” Francis said. 

Sensing that things were getting tense, Alfred spoke up to ease the tension before Arthur gave himself a heart attack. “So how was the wedding, since we didn’t hear much must have been just a simple courthouse thing huh?” If Dad gives himself a heart attack because of these things will just get worse 

“Funny story on that Al” Gilbert said. 

“Alfred.” He didn’t know Gilbert too well yet, and just being his brother’s husband wasn’t good enough to allow the man that degree of relaxation. He wasn’t sure how much he could trust him. Sure his main job was respectable enough and it never hurt to have a goal to do something you liked to but that didn’t matter when it came to his brother’s safety

“Well here’s how it goes. I had a show booked out in Vegas, yeah my band is at that level, one where we have gigs cross country. Got a few looks from smaller record labels and such, just nothing really secured yet. After seeing how many fans I had after the performance I wanted them to back off and make sure my Matt was mine.” He noticed Matthew growing red. “That and I wanted to assure him that my love was true and no groupie would sway my love for this little maple leaf.” He added ruffling Matthew’s hair. “So we just headed to one of those famous Vegas chapels and got married easy peasy.”

Arthur, Francis and Alfred looked at Matthew with surprise. They all thought they knew the quiet twin. He would do things the proper way and find a proper person to love. But at the same time it wasn’t like Gilbert couldn’t provide and that he was misusing Matthew in any way. It was rather unorthodox and unexpected yes but he wasn’t hurt. And Matthew said he was acting as Gilbert’s agent so if they were getting that good a response then he was working. Matthew sensed this and then looked to Alfred. “Well Al, why didn’t you call me or ask about anything?”

“Dude, I was just trying to give you your space. I didn’t want to pry too much.” Alfred said.

Gilbert sniffed the air. “Is something burning?”

“My turkey!” Francis said running into the kitchen. “I never thought something this shocking would happen that would cause me to put the heat so high!”

“Well if dinner is ruined, we can go to that Chinese place that’s open today. Buffet style so you can eat all you want Al,” Gilbert said. “Matt told me about your bottomless stomach.”

“Seriously bro?” Alfred asked as he saw Arthur run into the kitchen with a fire extinguisher and put out the flaming poultry mess that was Francis’s turkey. “You told your man that?”

“What? You do have a bottomless stomach.” Ivan said.

“Still, I didn’t tell you about Mattie as being a man who lives off pancakes.” Alfred smirked.

“Actually Fredka, you went on about Matthew’s affinity for said food.” Ivan said as Alfred rolled his eyes. 

“Dude, let me have this it’s not every day that Matt is the one giving my Dads a heart attack.” Alfred whispered. Ivan sighed with a slight laugh. 

“Fine.” Ivan smiled as he kissed Alfred on the cheek. 

Arthur then walked in with a face covered in fire extinguisher retardant with a crying Francis on his shoulder. It was obvious that Christmas dinner was ruined. “So, Gilbert, will you be paying?” Arthur said as he pat Francis on the back and wiped the fire retardant off his face.

“But mon lapin, my turkey….” Francis cried.

“We have to make due and where did you say it was?” Arthur asked looking at Gilbert.

“Yao’s Imperial Palace. Was the only place I saw open on the way here. And of course Matt and I will pay. It will be our gift to you. We’ll even drive you all. We took the van here, it’s great for taking band equipment and members.”

With this offer of generosity, Arthur, Alfred, Ivan and reluctantly Francis after seeing it would be futile to try and save the turkey that burst into flames got in the car and rode with Gilbert and Matthew to the Chinese restaurant. Alfred smiled. Sure it had been awhile but Yao’s Imperial Palace was a place he liked to go and fill his plate again and again. Ivan nudged Alfred and asked. “Is this place any good?”

“One of the best Chinese places I have been to.” Alfred said as he kissed Ivan on the cheek. 

The family headed inside where a young man with thick eyebrows and raven hair and a nametag that the name “Leon” was written on it stood. “So there 6 in your group?” He asked.

“Ja” Gilbert said as he held Matthew close. 

“Follow Me.” Leon said as he took the group to their table and took everyone’s drink order, writing it on a notepad. “You may get your food when you are ready.”

Alfred took Ivan’s hand and loaded his plate up with what he had thought the best of the foods. Ivan had not been to many Chinese restaurants himself and whenever they did go on a dinner date, he usually picked restaurants that were a little more upscale than Alfred liked. Once the plates were full, they headed back to the table and Alfred started to eat his lo mein. “Should we not wait for the rest of your family?” Ivan said as he broke a set of chopsticks, sadly eyeing it did not break evenly.

“Mmmmmphshph….” Alfred said as he slurped the noodles and stabbed a piece of General Tso’s chicken with his fork viciously. “They know we’re at a buffet. I am not waiting for them.” He noticed Ivan eating some of his rice with the chopsticks gracefully. “I never got the hang of those things.”

“Because you act like you’ve never eaten before when you see food.” Ivan said. “But I do hope this isn’t a sign of things to come. We are meeting my sisters in a few days and honestly….” Ivan didn’t want Alfred to be shook up too much but he was worried how his sisters would react to meeting Alfred. His older sister was one who was very supportive of anything Ivan did but his younger sister. He shuddered as he picked up a dumpling and dipped it in the sauce. “You won’t hold my sisters against me, will you Fredka?”

“Of course not! As long as you don’t hold my brother’s choice in husband against me.” Alfred said as he held a piece of shrimp on a fork. “Wanna try?” 

Ivan rolled his eyes and sighed with a slight smile. As much as Alfred made fun of Communism when Ivan shared something with him, he didn’t expect him to do so here in public. “Sure.” He took the bite and chewed it in his mouth and swallowed. “To be honest Fredka, Chinese isn’t one of my favorite foods.”

“Awwww….” Alfred’s face fell.

“But I like sharing with you.” Ivan said. He was wondering if he should tell everyone his surprise he had for when he did take Alfred to meet his sisters. Was it too soon? Should Alfred’s family know before his sisters? They were all here after all. At this Alfred got up. 

“I am going to get more.” He winked at Ivan. 

“Hurry back!” Ivan said Yeah maybe I should. Would avoid surprises like Matthew brought…. He thought as he toyed with something in his pocket. 

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. This is mainly to be romcom style so if it gets really off the wall, that’s why. Thanks to all who read and liked this story. I seem to have a way with some of these fics. Anyway, remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

Otherrealmwriter

Aka

Realm.


End file.
